This invention relates to portable climbing devices for use by individuals in climbing to an elevated position. The invention is more specifically concerned with a portable ladder the user secures to its target with a cable before climbing, including a built in fall protection harness hook, and a maximum and minimum angle indicator. The target can be a utility pole, a tree trunk, column, or other structure that is capable of being wrapped around by a rope or cable. The terms target and target pole are used here to cover any such item.
There are many known climbing and elevated support devices for elevating the position of a climber to a standing pole, tree, column, etc. Traditional ladders have been used by construction workers, hunters, naturalists, and homeowners. Traditional ladders are secured by leaning them up against the object to be climbed. The user has to climb the ladder to “test” the security. Even after the ladder is determined to be safe for climbing by the user, there is still a risk of an accidental fall due to the ladder not being completely secure. The Consumer Product Safety Commission reports that more than 90,000 individuals receive emergency room treatment for ladder accidents each year due to the fault of the user. In contrast, OSHA research has concluded that 100% of ladder accidents may be eliminated with proper attention to the application of the equipment, and the proper training of the climber. Human error causes most ladder falls, but most often the cause is administration of the equipment. This invention removes the risk of accidental falls due to improper securement to the desired object to be climbed.
At the present time, there is no means provided for securing the ladder at the top before climbing, or a means for securing the top of a ladder using a cable. Many persons are required for one reason or another to observe restrictions regarding the amount of weight he or she is allowed to carry, but there have not been suitable general purpose ladders available with the needed features of light weight construction, stability, and security of the type needed in a climbing device. Traditional ladders are unstable, and are subject to sway and tipping unless properly positioned and supported.